Ascended
by Natini
Summary: No Oracle and no king opens up the world to new threats. Prompto makes a proposal to save his king that lands him in a whole new world of responsibility.
1. Chapter 1 (Awakening)

It stopped. There was almost an unearthly calm about the city. The 4 Glaives stopped as their weapons faltered and vanished from their hands, but as they dissolved, so did the daemons they were fighting. Prompto's muscles all suddenly gave in at once and he fell to his knees, feeling palpitations in his chest. Gladio kept his back to the others and Ignis stumbled to steady himself as if his remaining senses had also failed him.

No one knew what to say, and none of them could move. They were frozen in place forcing time to stand still. Prompto was the first to break into tears, little shakey breaths turned to whimpers. He gripped his jacket struggling to catch his breaths as he sobbed, leaning down into the floor curling up into the fetal position. Ignis held his breath to listen to his ally cry, using every ounce of his remaining strength to hold back his own pain. Hearing Gladio's stifled crying sounds was the last straw, and tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Shouldn't they be celebrating now? After all that fighting they had finally won. The 4 of them had set out on a long journey together, with the idea of winning the war, and ended up with the prize of saving the world, but what of their reward?. Prompto could not control his breathing and his body convulsed and he shook, unable to decipher pain from illness. He threw up choking to desperately catch a breath. Gladio grabbed the back of the blonds jacket and yanked him to stand smacking his back to persuade him to breath again. The bond staggered from the force and paced a little to his left, away from the others.

"Easy." Ignis bleated. He grit his teeth trying to find strength somewhere. But he couldn't yet see salvation. _So to speak_.

"I-imn … nuh-" Prompto's terrible control over his body made him inaudible.

"Speak." Gladio ordered.

"I.. w-wan mmnn…" His words scrambled and shaken, but he managed to catch a moment of steadiness to speak. "I want to see him." He swallowed. Ignis just shook his head rejecting the idea, even though he couldn't see, he didn't want to even sense it. Fearing how Noctis's empty shell would shatter his nerves.

"Not a good idea. We have to move on." Gladio reluctantly admitted.

"I want to… say good bye one last time." Prompto's voice broke.

"Gladio is right Prompto, he wanted us to walk tall." Ignis turned to face toward them both. "He would want us to… be strong."

"We already know I'm not." Prompto turned to face the stairs of the citadel and started to walk up them.

"Prompto- wait!"

"Leave him." Gladio sighed.

"You arent going to just let him go that alone, are you?!" Ignis shrieked slightly

"Don't raise your voice to me, we're all upset." Gladio marched up to Ignis.

"You know what he's like, Gladio. I'm not about to let him go and mess himself up, _again_."

"…what if this is best for him?" Gladio said quietly, and softly.

"He has to live." Ignis grunted and shoved past him. "I will ensure that he does."

"Because _you_ need him? You wanna keep him around so he can suffer some more?"  
"Shut up!" Ignis snapped.

"Now that the King is dead, you're making your new purpose some _kid?"_ Gladio swung his arms out in frustration. "We all have to make our own damn paths and we can't control Prompto's!"

"That _kid_ is our _friend_ damnit!" Ignis spun to face him one more, hissing through his teeth absolutely furious. "I would never forgive myself if I let him die." He turned back around towards the stairs.

"Get your ass back here, Ignis. Let the kid go!"

"You may not know how to look after him, but I do!" Ignis yelled over his shoulder. "You should be fucking ashamed of yourself." Gladio closed his eyes really seeing the error of his ways. It wasn't that Prompto didn't know how to deal with his emotions. None of them did.

Ignis's senses would falter as he was distressed, so as he followed Prompto up the stairs he caught his foot on the steps a few times stumbling up them, though he didn't let it stop him. Gladio groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He just wanted to go home and be with his fiancé after all this. He was hurting, a lot. Deep down he really didn't really know how to deal with it. He watched Ignis fumble for the door handle and open it to try and catch up with Prompto.

After a minute or so, Gladio pursued them, running to catch up. The lights were still on in the Citadel, so they could still find their way in the endless windowless hallways that would lead to the throne room. Gladio saw the two men by the lift doors just ahead. Despite not currently being level headed, Prompto was still down to earth just enough to link arms with Ignis to help guide him.

Glaido dove into the lift before the doors closed and they all stood there in silence. Prompto was staring at the floor, his cheeks were wet, but his expression said that he was deep in thought. Ignis couldn't see his face, but still gripped his arm to keep him close so that he knew where he was and what he was doing at all times.

Gladio broke the silence.

"We are just saying Goodbye, and then we leave for Lestallum. Got it?" Prompto didn't answer, but Ignis replied.

"We will."

The doors opened and the blond guided his blind friend down the hallway with Gladio not far behind them. He observed the body language of them, Prompto was shaking and frail, and Ignis was finding it difficult to mind his step, and it didn't help that he had sustained a minor injury to his knee. Prompto kept him on his feet, though, holding onto his arm tightly. They reached the doors to the throne room, which Noctis had closed and locked.

"Noct, no why- why did you do this?" He whimpered in desperation tying to open the door.

"He probably knew you were gunna do this, Prom. You think he'd want you to see?" Gladio placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder. The blond gripped the handles of the door tightly.

"I wanna see him, one last time." Ignis rubbed his back gently.

"Maybe its be-" He was interrupted by a click coming from the door, as if it were unlocked. Gladio and Pormpto stared at the door for a moment, before Prompto squeezed the handle and sure enough, it opened. He pushed it quickly to see who had unlocked it, but no one was waiting on the other side.

He stared up ahead to see the glittering scattered lights dancing about the throne where the moonlight was bouncing off the crystal that hung above the throne. The blond was slightly captivated and was lured toward it. It was not before he was at the bottom of the steps before h noticed the familiar slumped body sat in the throne. He felt like he had just swallowed his heart. He stepped up the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes from him.

Noctis was leaning slightly forwards, with his head down, his fathers sword sticking out of his chest impaling him to the throne, which was cracked behind him. Prompto knelt down just before him, so that he could see his face.

He looked… …peaceful. Though his paled skin did not hide the dried tears on his cheeks.

"You musta been scared." Prompto's voice was barely a whisper. Ignis waited at the base of the stairs listening to him, with Gladio at his side who was watching him. The blond noticed the photo Noctis had chosen, in his hand. He trembled slightly as he reached for it, but instead took Noctis's cold hand and squeezed it. It shook him, he squeezed tightly grieving over his loss. He wanted him to squeeze his hand back. He pressed his forehead to Noct's tilting his head up slightly. "P-please wake up." He stuttered helplessly. Ignis sighed but inside he wanted the same, and Gladio also could not disagree. "I wanna be at your side." He whimpered "You said after all this, we'd make this world a better place!" He started sobbing again. "I said I'd be ever at your side!" He tugged at Noct's jacket. Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Prompto stood up suddenly and started yanking at the sword impaling the King to his throne. "Who would do this- to their own kid?!" He screeched.

"Hey!" Gladio ran up to him.

"What's he doing?" Ignis followed

"Trying to pull the sword out- Prompto- STOP!" Gladio went to wrap his arms round Prompto's chest in an attempt to pull him from the sword but he retaliated and swung his arm smacking Gladio in the jaw. "HEY-" He raised his fist, though Ignis moved faster, he shoved Prompto back by his shoulder and gave him a firm slap round the face. It echoed across the room and they were reunited with the unearthly calm once again. Prompto held his hand to his cheek sniffling.

"Enough." Ignis murmured, his voice shaking. Prompto turned back to face Noctis, Ignis shook his head. "Enough, Prompto."

"I'd give anything…" He croaked.

"He wouldn't want you to." Ignis went to grab his arm but missed, grabbing his jacket.

"What about what _I_ want?" He pushed his arm off him and gripped the handle of the sword again. "Who I was… what I was, it's been eating me for years. I've always been so scared of losing my friends because of what they thought of me, and I finally fucking decided for myself… only to watch the person I cared most about _die_." He shook, he could barely get a grip of the sword. "He finally knew me for what I was… _and he still loved me!"_ He bellowed "AND NOW HE'S GONE!"

"He saved our world, Prompto this was in Genesis-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT GENESIS!" He yelled at Ignis only to be pulled back with a firm grip on his shoulder.

"PROMPTO!"

"Shut UP!" He hunched his shoulders to try and pull himself out of the bodyguards grip. "Genesis said…. the king of light would protect this world… how can he protect it if he isn't in it?" He shook his head wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Why should Noct have to die… these weren't his sins." He tugged at the blade again, not really caring that it was in vain. He thought he might have imagined the sword moving, loosening from the throne.

He swung his whole weight into it and suddenly it came free, he staggered back, letting go of the heavy blade and it fell to the floor with an almighty clatter that felt like it shook the world. Noctis's body didn't move. Prompto felt like everything was spinning. he felt the others grab him, but he flailed his arms about, he couldn't focus. He staggered away from them and up the rubble beside the throne, to the hole in side of the building. He heard his name being screamed at him, not in anger- but in alarm. He couldn't tell where he was. All he remembered was tuning round to see Gladio's panicked face, and suddenly gravity took him and he fell backwards out of the citadel ruins.

Or so… he thought?

He was stood back in the throne room. He was still in his glaive uniform, but it was no longer scuffed from battle. He couldn't see Gladiolus or Ignis. But he sensed someone behind him, so he span on his heel to see King Regis stood there as he last remembered him. Leaning on his cane, with a troubled look on his face.

"…Am I dead?" The blond asked. Regis then smiled at him softly.

"No. You're alive."  
"Didn't i just fall out the window?" He said glancing up to where the 'window' was. But the room was in perfect condition as was it's empty throne.

"Oh I assure you, They weren't going to let you die that easily." Regis walked towards him slowly, with that distinct limp.

"Then… where am I?" He asked the King who placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"You're inside the ring, my boy." He gently gripped his shoulder and shook him slightly as if in reassurance.

"Isn't the ring gone?" He glanced to his hand and then to Regis.

"The gods are currently deciding the fate of the ring, and the kings within it." He slid his hand off Prompto's shoulder and limped toward the throne.

"They're worried."

"About what?" He followed him to the throne quickly.

"The safety of this world. I think what you said stirred something in one of our Gods." He chuckled, closing his eyes taking a deep breath. "That how can a king protect this world if he is not in it?" He chuckled again. "It is not often that man can instil fear into gods. The concept was so simple, too."

"W-what?" Prompto's bemused look told Regis everything. He was utterly clueless.

"I told them the scourge may still exist, even if Noctis was able to wipe out a majority of it by taking one of the causes from this world, however." He leaned his stick against the throne and looked up at the crystal hanging above it. "Ardyn was not it's primary source."

"We killed Ifrit, so both sources are gone, right?" Prompto followed his glance and looked up also.

"Niflheim… 'killed' Shiva, remember?" As prompto was staring up at the crystal Regis watched his expression to see the change and realisation.

"Shouldn't the gods take care of him…?" He averted his gaze to think it through.

"When the will of man cannot be made known, and the King they are to protect are no longer of that world, they lose their connection to it. Ifrit may find himself free to roam once more, so long as the rock of Ravatogh burns." The king turned round to look at the room where his audience once stood. Prompto remained frozen.

"Luna's dead… so she can't wake them up anymore. Noct is…" he couldn't say it, he shook his head "Why did you do it?" He asked as his heart shot back up to his throat again

"…Because I believed in him." He said tenderly. "I believed that he could take down Ardyn, and he did." He gestured to the space in the room, Prompto glanced and saw the figures of Noctis and Ardyn. Noctis holding his arm aloft using all of his power in the ring against Ardyn.

"Noct…." He whimpered and ran down the stairs to be closer to him. He could see the others faintly around him, all against Ardyn, watching him fall for the final time. "I can't… please.." Prompto looked up at Regis, who watched on sadly as his son started to fade away.

"What do you choose, Prompto?"

"There is no choice here!" He yelled at his king, and then withdrew himself slightly knowing that he shouldn't "I wan't to save him…"  
"You know there must be a price."  
"I'd give anything, your majesty." He looked over at Noctis, watching his determined face, which was also full of fear.

"Then… make the will of man known unto the divine."  
"Huh?" He looked up at Regis but quickly glanced back to Noctis as he collapsed, cracks of light appearing in his skin that seemed to be a shell around him shattering, the faint figure that he was suddenly becoming opaque and falling unconscious, the blond diving to catch him in his arms quickly, kneeling to hold him close. He looked back up to Regis "What-"  
"Inspire your king, Prompto."  
"What's the price? Regis!"

It was like everything shut off. All his senses, all the lights. Gone. Prompto could hear a quiet voice of a young girl. He'd heard this before. She spoke softly to him, and he felt her hand stroke his cheek.

"All that I ask, is that you remain ever… at his side."

He woke up. He was lying on the floor of the throne room, sunlight gloriously spilling into the room through the gaping hole in the wall. He turned his head slightly to his right, his head was resting on something, a jacket. He saw Ignis not wearing his, so must have been on that. Ignis was leaning against one of the pillars of the room, arms folded, dozing lightly. Prompto rest his arm across his face, drained. He heard someone mumble something, and then Gladio's voice replied.

"Looks like it." he said. "Don't you move, he's gunna flip."

"Who's gunna flip what?" Prompto yawned. Gladio nudged Ignis's leg.

"Oi, he's awake." Ignis stirred from Gladio;s voice.

"It's about bloody time." He streched

"What?" Prompto yawned again. Gladio yanked his arm up to pull him to sit up. "Ahhmmm whyy?" He protested. He heard someone wheeze slightly behind him, he twisted himself round to see, leaning against another pillar with Gladio's jacket over his shoulders, his shirt opened and his chest bandaged and bloodstained.

"Not a morning person?" He asked, smirking at the blond. It took him a minute to focus and register who was talking to him.

"Shut up, Noct, you're one to talk." Gladio and Ignis both laughed at him, which woke him suddenly. "Holy fucking Ramuh- NOCT!" Prompto swung himself onto all 4s and scurries over to Noctis who greeted him with a smile.

"That's more like it." He looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're alright, Prompto." He reached up to his face stroking his cheek gently closing his moth which was gawking at him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He cried

"And kicking, somehow." He shrugged and winced "Ah… ahahaha!" He grinned and shook his head. "You gunna kiss me or wha-" His answer was lips being pressed against his. Gladio looked away chuckling to give them a little privacy at least. Ignis smiled softly. Prompto broke off and looked up at his king again.

"You're here…" He sniffled and smiled. "Wait.. you're here.. how?" He sat p and looked around.

"What are you looking for?"  
"You da-" he stopped himself

"My da?" He tilted his head to one side

"Your dad… he was… here?"  
"No, pretty sure he wasn't"  
"But he was!" He looked back at Noct "He said…" he trailed off again.  
"Stop stopping your sentence half way through and spit it out." He nudged Prompto's forehead "Um… 'make the will of man known unto the divine' …" He quoted. Noctis understood fully.

"Is that so." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"What does that mean, Noct?" He sat on the floor glancing round at the others.

"Did… Luna say anything?" He ignored Prompto's question.

"Uhh… I don't think so… um… Oh!" he looked back at Noct "She wanted me to be with you? I think that was her anyway." He shrugged completely clueless.

"Noct… you don't think…?" Ignis evaluated the words and what Prompto said he experienced.

"Theres only one way to find out." Noctis looked up at him  
"Um, guys. I'm totally lost here… what happened when I pulled out the sword?"  
"You collapsed." Gladio said Prompto looked back at Noctis once again for answers, only to see him deep in thought. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers in an attempt to summon his royal arms. The armiger briefly flashed but generated a loud crackling noise which resonated about the room, Noctis grunted in pain hunching over.

"Woah- easy!" Prompto shifted to his knees and knelt beside Noct putting his arm round him gently.

"Don't try now, wait until you're better." Ignis ordered. Noctis nodded and looked up at Prompto

"I think I know what he meant."


	2. Chapter 2 (Answers)

Noctis's injury was substantial. He could barely move, and it took a lot of concentration just to breathe steadily. He was eating very slowly, unable to move much and struggled to sleep. The 4 bros remained in the citadel and spent most of their time in or around the throne room as it was difficult for Noctis to move anywhere. The end of the hall to the toilet was about all he could manage, but even that required a 20-minute sitting break before he could muster the strength to move again.

Gladio couldn't really carry him, as the pressure from his own weight would cause him a great deal of pain to the wound on his chest. The only thing that was allowing these boys to sleep was pure exhaustion. Their sleeping patterns for all of them were irregular as three of them had spent 10 years in a world of ruin where the sunlight was blocked by scourge and well, Prompto didn't own a watch and didn't spend a lot of time with Gladio, who did. Ignis obviously had no use for one. They slept when they could and when they needed to.

This night, Noct had managed to settle into one of the chair sat almost upright and was able to snooze lightly, as he was out of pain the way he was resting. Ignis was curled up nearby and so was Gladio. Prompto however, had woken in a cold sweat and had stepped outside the throne room to pace as his heart was racing. He was a little numb to his surroundings as the sweat of his brow ran down his temples to his cheeks. He whimpered and cracked his knuckles under the stress his body was going through.

This was quite normal for him, it appears Gladio and Ignis had become quite used to it. Occasionally he would go into full meltdown and it would take someone to calm him down. Which the guys would without hesitation. Even Talcott, Cindy, Cor and Iris would sometimes play a part in calming him down. The pacing however, meant that he was reasonably calm if not just uncomfortable and the guys had learned that Prompto would eventually settle himself and in this case, was best left to his own devices.

Noct, having been absent for the last 10 years, was not used to this. He could hear Prompto's footsteps and slowly he regained consciousness as his mind suddenly became aware that someone was moving about the building. A quick inspection round him and he learned it must have been Prompto. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, to which Ignis raised his head hearing him grunt slightly.

"Noct?" He whispered

"I'm fine, Iggy. You go back to sleep." He said softly.

"Don't wander too far."

"I'm just going to see what Prompto's doing." He slowly walked himself to the door.

"Oh, right. Noct."  
"Hm?"  
"He will be fine." Iggy said resting his head back down to snooze again. Noctis glanced to his side toward his shoulder and glanced over it slightly to try and cross examine what Ignis meant by that. He wasn't worried if Prompto was not okay, but now he felt like he had a reason to be worried. He opened the door and stepped out to see the blond pacing back and forth rather quickly.

"Come back to sleep." Noct said yawning slowly, folding his arms lightly to keep his chest from feeling the chill of the cool night air. Prompto's shoulders jerked slightly in fright.

"Oh, I'll be back in a bit."  
"Something wrong?" Noct sat in one of the chairs so not to push himself.

"Nothing's _wrong."_ He snapped. Noct didn't take offence to it, he figured Prompto must just be exhausted.

"Come here." He beckoned him over patting the space beside him.

"I'm fine-"  
"Come here." Noct interrupted him " _I_ want a cuddle." He chuckled.

"O-oh, right." Prompto redirected his pacing towards Noct and sat himself beside him into Noct's arm which he'd held up to gently wrap round his shoulder as he sat. Prompto tentatively cuddled back so not to hurt him.

"Stop you're pacing, you're making me nervous." He kissed his cheek nuzzling into it slightly.

"I'm pacing?" He looked at him, his eyes a little red looking. Noct scowled with concern gripping Prompto's shoulder.

"How can you oblivious to that? Yeah, Prompto, you've been pacing out here for about half an hour already." He closed his eyes yawning again, pining for bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm apprehensive."

"It's been a tough week living up here."  
"It's been a tough 11 years." Noct sighed at himself and glanced to the floor.

"Right." He rubbed his shoulder, wondering how he could miss that. He knew they'd all been alone for those 10 years and couldn't even imagine what they had been going through in the world of ruin. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Prompto smiled up at him. " You're back now, that's all that matters. You're gunna make this world a better place."

"With you guys, of course."  
"Ooooffff course." The blond grinned. He seemed to have calmed down now. Relieved, Noct yawned again

"Ohh le-lehtsss go back to sleep." He leaned back in the chair "Here is good." He rests against Prompto a little. The blond sat there and allowed his king to lean against him. He took Noct's hand in both of his own and squeezed it tightly, receiving a reassuring squeeze in return. His heart raced a little, but then Prompto zoned into the sound of Noct's slow steady breathing and decided to focus solely on that. He could lul himself to sleep with it.

Sunlight flooded the hall again, both boys had slept very still so not to disturb the wound, and they had managed a couple of hours rest at least before Ignis and Gladio woke them. He was guided into the room by Gladio who was pushing a trolley of food they'd managed to sort.

"Wake up you two." Gladio nudged Prompto's knee with the trolley. The blond groaned and rubbed his eyes as his cam to. Noctis, as usual, didn't move or respond. It wasn't out of the ordinary but Prompto still felt a fluster of worry come over him.

"N-Noct!" Noct opened his eyes sleepily

"Huh, what?" He dazed, Prompto sighed slightly with relief.

"Breakfast time."

"Also, time for your daily elixir treatment." Ignis said following Noct's voice, he knelt beside him as Prompto unbuttoned Noct's shirt.

"Oh, it's still bleeding."

"There's still a few treatments to give him before we can stop it. Elixir can't close such a deep wound with just one dose."

"Can't we just give him, like, 5 elixirs in one go?" Prompto whined

"Do you know what that does, Prompto?" Ignis cocked one eyebrow, as he had already informed him of this some years ago.

"Uhh…"

"The wound would begin to burn, and cause more damage than the sword did in the first place." Iggy passed the elixir to Noctis and wrapped his hand around Noct's and helped him break the seal, it popped open and. The kings body absorbed it.

"Ah, okay no let's not give him 5 elixirs." He pouted. And nuzzled Noct's shoulder watching the blue tiny lights burst out from the capsule and shoot up Noct's arm to his chest causing him to glitter slightly for a few moments.

"How does that feel now?" Ignis asked him. Noct adjusted himself sitting up straight taking a deep breath. He went to stand up but the shooting pain returned, bolting up his chest and he remained seated.

"NGH-ah…" Prompto squeezed his hand tightly.

"Woah, easy buddy."

"Let us not be too hasty…" Ignis scolded him and pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, breathing is much easier." He was slightly doubled over trying to calm himself from the sudden pain.

"Take it slowly… please." Ignis walked back towards Gladio and helped him with serving the food they had. Prompto rubbed Noct's back gently, still squeezing his hand tightly. The king leaned back slowly looking up at the murals that decorated the room above the doors. The blond followed his gaze curiously.

"What you lookin' at?" He said softly.

"The paintings. Genesis. Ardyn was supposed to appear in them too." He looked at the woman with wings holding her hands in front of her, her eyes closed. Prompto looked up, it made him feel a little uneasy. Looking at the 4 men in the painting knowing the blond one on the left was him. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got when he started to overthink the entire concept. This painting was 2000 years old, it predicted everything they did. Everything that would happen was in that painting.

"It creeps me out." He blurted. He meant that to be his inside voice.

"Same." Noctis chuckled softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, to think that someone was able to see this. Someone saw us doing everything we did, man, that is kinda weird, don't you think?" He looked at the blond who was still staring up at the painting. Then followed his gaze to look at the woman in the mural.

"They saw… Luna too." He mumbled. Noct squeezed his hand, not for reassurance, but more because it still hurt. Prompto looked at their hands. "Sorry, I have had 10 years to grieve, I guess you…"  
"No I have had the 10 years too."

"So, it felt like 10 years?"

"Sorta." He sighed "I knew it was a long time, but really, 10 years…"

"Noct, can I ask you something?" He did not let go of the king's hand.

"Sure."  
"Did you… love… Luna?" He looked back up at the king and their eyes met, and Noct could see that this was something that had plagued Prompto for some time. Maybe he had been selfish or careless but he had forgotten that he had to break up with the one he loved for a peace treaty that ended up being a complete disaster and lie. But at the same time, there were far more pressing matters than romance. This in mind, though, it didn't stop the two from fooling around. They were in love, and they couldn't just stop that. There were many nights where the boys would find themselves alone and would crave affection after the battles and arguments. He looked at Prompto in the eyes, to reinforce his sincerity.

"Yes, Prompto. I loved her." He didn't loosen his grip, Prompto broke the gaze to look away as he started to well up. He felt like his heart shot up into his throat. Noctis quickly put his other hand to Prompto's cheek and turned him to look back up at him. "But I was not _in_ love with here." He said softly.

"H-huh?" He sniffled. Noctis chuckled and wiped his tears off his cheek.

"Prompto, I love you, okay?" He smiled "Nothing's changed that. If anything, I think we've gotton closer."

"I don't understand." He furrowed his brows sniffling again. Noctis chuckled at him.

"Luna was an extremely important person to me. I loved her, a lot. I wanted her to be safe, I wanted Tenebrae to be safe." He sighed softly. The blond glanced up to him still trembling slightly finding it hard to look Noctis in the eye having just jumped to a conclusion. "I wanted to be with you. Wasn't that a bit obvious?"  
"I'm sorry." He let go of his hand and wipes his eyes quickly "I'm on edge, damnit." He chuckled pitifully at himself. Noct reached and clasped his hands again.

"After breakfast, I've something to show you. Just eat up." Prompto nodded and did as he was told. He sensed Noctis wanted to be alone with him.

Afternoon approached and Noctis decided he was fit enough to start to venture to other floors in the citadel.

"Don't push yourself too far. You ought to be resting, still." Ignis advised.

"Yeah, yeah." The king rolled his eyes "I'll be fine, I'm with Prompto."

"That does not ease my concern." He adjusted his glasses.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Just rest where you can."

"I will." Noct linked arms with Prompto to lean on him slightly as they walked.

"He will be fine, I promise, don't you worry about a thing, I'll bring him back home before dinner." Prompto lead him down the hall to the lift.

"Don't go near any crystals." Gladio called out, to which Noctis snorted in protest, Prompto giggling just after.

Noct picked a floor that Prompto knew Noct's old bedroom was on. The doors opened upon arrival and they stepped out still linking arms, the blond taking as much weight as he could for Noct.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked, glancing around the decorated halls which was embellished in the royal arms of Lucis which features a skull.

"Umbra, come here." He called and before long the black and white Husky cross dog was walking down the hall happily, a book in his mouth which Prompto knew was the journal that Noct and Luna had exchanged between each other for 12 long years. Prompto knelt down to greet him by ruffling the fur on his neck.

"Heyaz lil guy!" He squealed petting him.

"Open the book."  
"What? You said never ever to look at it!" He looked up at Noct who laughed at him.

"It's okay to look now. I want you to look specifically look at page 47."

"Page...okay." He gently took the book and flicked it open speeding through to the page requested. On the left side, Noctis had glued in a selfie Prompto had taken of them in school not long after they had started dating. They had cat features drawn on their faces, and the photo was captioned ' _So I have a boyfriend, now.'_ In Noct's handwriting.

"She knew." Prompto stared at the picture for a while, the events of that day flooded back to him. They'd had an amazing time out that night together and it was the first time Prompto and Noctis spoke about Luna together and how they both knew her. "Read her response." Prompto looked at the next page to see the familiar cursive that he knew from Luna's letters to him. The page was filled with stickers of different types of hearts in many colours surrounding her text.

 _I'm so happy you have found each other, finally._

Prompto gripped the book tightly in his hands. "I look back at that, Prompto…" He put his hand on Prompto's shoulder and squeezed it "And now I just wonder what took you so long. I think Luna was feeling the same." He breathed in slowly "You… lifted a lot of weight off my shoulders not long after we started talking, you know?"  
"How? I didn't do anything?" Prompto stood still clinging to the book. Noct just smiled and carried on walking down the hall. "Quiddit!" The blond trailed not far behind. "Tell me!"  
"Nah"

"What?" He pouted. "Tell me… c'mon!" He whined. Noct couldn't deny he enjoyed teasing him.

"Later. What I wanna know is how you felt about Luna."

"What _I_ felt?" He hugged the book close to his chest. "She was… kinda like a sister to me." He smiled. "She would give me advice, she supported me." He tilted his head to the side linking his arm with Noct's again. "She was the closest thing I had to family to be honest." He chuckled "Well her and one other."

"One other?"  
"Yeah I…. no, no it's stupid."

"C'mon."  
"That's another story for another time." He grinned "Back to Luna."

"Right, well… you loved Luna, right?"  
"Yeah" They stopped and turned to face each other, Prompto still holding the book close to his chest.

"Then as long as we both love her and both understand who she was, then we don't have to worry about anything. She's watching over both of us… I really miss her." His shoulders drooped slightly and he started at the book "I miss her a whole damn lot and I haven't spoken to her properly in 12 years."  
"22 years." Prompto corrected

"Right." Noctis laughed. "She's gone now, but she's with us." He put his hand to his chest where the wound was. "She was there for me, through this."

"I'll be here for the rest of it, kay?"

"So, like I said all those years ago, wanna help me make this world a better place?"  
"Ever at your side." Prompto grinned.

After a few more days and some more doses of elixr, Ignis finally felt comfortable enough to let Noctis leave the Citadel. At least in this state that he could someone defend himself from any threats. Noctis often grunted at the lack of optimism as the world had its light restored. But he was quickly reminded not to take the events for granted, and to expect the unexpected. Especially as Noctis was struggling to summon his weapons without causing himself pain.

"What's the plan, now?" Prompto asked as he buttoned his jacket up.

"We get a message to Lestallum. We're bringing everyone home. I'm going to walk them into Insomnia." Noctis rubbed his chest lightly.

"Okay… what about…" Prompto stopped mid-sentence. He stared up at the citadel behind him as he walked down its steps.

"Hmm?" Ignis turned his head to listen.

"Nevermind." He followed behind the others. They had tried several cars in the city in an attempt to speed up transport but they had fallen victim to the 10 years of ruin, and they couldn't get any car to even turn over let alone run.

"We need a Cindy." Prompto groaned

"Why don't you give her a call?"

"Yes!" He pulled out his phone "Now Insomnia is safe, they can come and get us!" Noctis smiled watching him as he called Cindy who was clearly relieved to hear they were okay. He spoke with her for a little while as she got ready to drive down to Insomnia. He held Noct's hand tightly as they walked through the derelict city streets. Gladio and Ignis were walking not too far behind them, but just out of earshot.

"He's lightened up a bit." Gladio said to Iggy, keeping at his pace to make sure he was alright.

"Have you checked his arms lately?"  
"He's been with Noctis 24/7 so not really."

"We should check up on him tonight. I'm confident he's calmed, now that Noctis has returned."

"Can never be too sure. I don't think it was _just_ solely down to the fact that Noctis was missing." Gladio made a good point. "What ever happened to him back in Niflheim, must have really screwed with his head." He showed concern in his voice which opposed how he had appeared to feel before.

"Did you mean what you said, a couple of weeks ago?" Ignis slightly cracked his knuckles apprihensivly. He had tried not to let it cross his mind until they had all regained composure.

"No, it was stupid." He sighed "If I ever suggest bullshit like that again, punch me." He ordered. Ignis couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sincerity.

"Honestly, Gladio, if you think for one moment I would even dream of pun-"  
"I'm serious, Ignis." Ignis stopped talking analysing his speech pattern. He could tell Gladio wasn't smiling as he spoke.

"…if that's how you feel, then I'd quite happily punch you now, for even thinking it in the first place." He folded his arms.

"Okay."  
"I was joking." Ignis shook his head.

"Nah, Iggy. Punch me."  
"Gladiolus, I will not punch you."

"Punch me, damnit!" Ignis jumped and shrugged his shoulders. He took a deep breath before swinging with reasonable accuracy and force at Gladio's jaw, smacking him one.

"AH-!" The pair of them winced. Ignis was by no means unfamiliar with hand to hand combat, but being blind sometimes made it hard to judge impact.

"What the fuck, guys." Noctis said. He and Prompto had been watching them since Gladio had bellowed the demand to be punched. Ignis shook his hand and laughed.

"That was satisfying." He smiled and carried on walking, Gladio was holding onto his jaw.

"I'm gunna feel that in the morning." He stretched the muscles a bit as it'd gone numb, glaring at Ignis who had a smug look on his face. Prompto snorted and laughed

"Well, Okay then." He wheezed. Noctis cocked an eyebrow watching the two of them for a moment before Prompto pulled him along again. "Cindy said she'd be here in a few hours, at least at the gate of Insomnia. We can meet her there as she doesn't really know the city so…"

"Fair. It'll also give me a chance to see the outskirts of the city in daylight." Noct was still glancing around him at the ruins. "It really is a mess. I don't even know where to start." He sighed deeply gently cracking the bones in his neck as he'd become stiff over the last few days. He'd been holding himself tense due to the pain he had been in. "Hospitals, maybe?" He didn't sound certain.

"If I may, Noctis." Ignis caught up with them and guided himself to walk at Noctis's side. So that he could concentrate less on his walking and more on his advice to his king, he linked arms with Noctis and allowed him to lead him along.

"What ya got, Iggy?"

"As formal as ever." Ignis chuckled "The first port of call for citizens needs to be shelter, and a source of food and water." He suggested, Noctis listened carefully. Prompto was watching him, smiling ear to ear as he'd never seen Noctis listen so intently to his adviser before. "We can have them bring some supplies from Lestallum… but that will not last long. However, they will be able to provide the man power we require to survey the city and find adequate means of supplying food and water. Hospitals will be useful somewhat, as there is illness in the town due to how severely over populated it is with citysfolk."

"Yeah, makes sense. I just hope they want to come home."

"Oh, they wanna come home alright." Prompto reassured him.

"Absolutely. You know how small Lestallum is compared to the city. Sure, it's a sustainable source of power but that is about all it can provide plentifully."

"Power…" Noct hummed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Ramuh." He nodded

"You're gunna ask a _god_ for a favour?" Pormpto chuckled "Pretty sure he's taking a nap after all this."  
"He probably is." He squeezed Prompto's hand.

"There's no one to wake him." Prompto said tentatively as he touched the sensitive subject.

"I'm not so sure." The king responded. Ignis raised his head deep into thought. Gladio looked at the others.

"You certain, though?"

"No, we've had no proof and I don't even know what to look out for. I don't know what… an 'ascension' looks like."

"Ascension to what? Where?" Prompto looked between Gladio and Noctis.

"Never you mind." Gladio ruffled his hair, Prompto protested waving his free arm to bat his hand away.

"Quiddit."

"So, you think that attempting to awaken Ramuh will enlighten this theory of yours?" Ignis continued. Noctis nodded, and immediately corrected his error.

"Yeah. What have we got to lose?"

The boys were exhausted, but finally met up with Cindy at the gates of the city. Talcott had accompanied her and both were overwhelmed with joy to see all 4 of them still standing. They greeted them all happily and were excited to hear that Noctis had planned to return what was left of the Lucians to their home in the capital.

"We'll I'll be." Cindy smirked "Y'all definitely a king now." They all glanced at Noctis who scratched the back of his head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I am."

"Took ya time." She chuckled. Prompto snorted and pat Noct;s shoulder playfully. Noct shook his head smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Paw paw always sad Reggie wasn't great f'er punctuality either." Noct glanced up to her at the mention of his father's name.

"What else did he say?"  
"That you were jus' like 'im." She said softly. Noctis hummed and nibbled his lip. Even after all this time, he could still feel an ounce of anxiety building in the pit of his stomach.

"I see… well Cindy, with that in mind, I do want to make a slight detour before we get to hammerhead." Cindy rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"Pawpaw's getting' impatient."

"I know, but he'll understand." He glanced at the blond to his left before leading Ignis towards the truck and helping him inside.

"I'm quite alright, Noct." Ignis politely refused being guided to his seat.

"R-right." Noct acknowledged. He still was learning the boundaries. Unable to define the difference between being over helpful and leaving him vulnerable.

Once all seated, Cindy started the truck.

"So, were we headed?" She looked at Noct.

"Theres a runestone, north of here in a cave." Cindy cocked an eyebrow curious.

"A Runestone? What do y'all need runes for?" She started to drive through the first border and across the bridge.  
"This particular Runestone holds a special importance to us Lucians." Ignis spoke, folding his arms tilting his head forward. "Legend had it that one of the six slept there, and it was proven to be true when our very own Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae awoke him to assist the king in his duties."

"Sounds like a fairytail." Prompto breathed.

"Sure does." Cindy agreed.

"Who coulda guessed they weren't just bedtime stories." Noct chuckled and leaned against the door staring out the open window, his hand sat in his lap with Prompto's fingers entwined in his own. Cindy pulled up at the start of the pathway leading to the familiar cave they had explored several times before. "You sure you'll be alright, Ignis? It's slippy down here." Noct asked, concerned.

"I appreciate your concern, Noct." He chuckled "But I have learned much these 10 years, Gladio and Prompto have helped me learn my… 'visual' environment, if you will." He walked beside him again.

"Iggy can still cook up a storm." Prompto chortled.

"Really?" Noct lit up slightly at the idea of being able to eat a decent meal again. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"But of course. Making best of what we have left is certainly something I can achieve through the art of cooking."

"I can't wait to try all of your new _recipehs."_ Noctis mimicked his accent.

"Wonderful, we have 10 years worth of vegetables to catch up on." Noctis whined.

"Nothings changed." Gladio chuckled. They all ventured into the cold cave, quite used to the darkness by this point. They took to it like a Chocobo to water. To Noct's surprise even Prompto wasn't complaining.

"You're surprisingly calm."  
"Hm?" The blond looked to him. "Oh I'm just better at hiding it." He punched his shoulder playfully.

"Some things _have_ changed then. For the better." Noct smiled, proud of Prompto's progress, though there was a concerned muffled grunt from Gladio. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, you're right, this is for the better."

"You suggesting it isn't?"

"It's not that, we will explain when we're a few things off our shoulders. We have a lot of catching up to do still and there's a lot left unsaid. Right, Prompto?"

"What, who, me?" He wasn't listening. Gladio sighed.

"We will talk about it when we reach Lestallum." Prompto looked at the pair of them bewildered. Noctis shrugged his shoulders in response. They ventured further into the cave where it was slippery and harder to see. Noctis lost his footing and slipped, Gladio grabbing his arm at lightning speed and pulling him back to his feet. "You alright?" Noctis let out gasps of pain as he winced holding his chest. He bent forward, one hand resting on his knee taking deep breaths to regain composure.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded and stood up straight again carrying on walking. Prompto went to his side and helped him manoeuvre over some uneven ground. Ignis even slipped a few times but had learned how to catch himself by now.

There was a glimmer of light at the end of the pathway formed by nature having ground through the earth throughout the centuries. This light was where the earth had crumbled and revealed the cave to sunlight, and in this lone spot, flowers were starting to re-grow already. As they passed the spotlight, Noctis stopped and gazed upwards, shading his eyes from the light. Prompto looked back and smiled softly watching him enjoy the sunlight. He followed after them a few moments later, cooping Prompto's hand into his own as he walked by.

They reached the runestone. Noctis still had Prompto's hand clasped tightly into his own, Prompto could tell he was slightly apprehensive.

"You okay buddy?" He said quietly to him, the others stepped back, Prompto glanced over his shoulder to them, but then back to the king as he received a gentle tug on his arm.

"I'm fine. Prompto, I'm fine." He met the blonds gaze "It's thanks to you." Prompto blushes and rubbed the back of his head as a nervous laugh escaped him. "I need to find out why and how I am okay."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'm alive, despite a huge prophecy telling me that I had to die. Prompto, a _god_ told me, that for everyone to be safe, I had to die." Prompto's grip tightened, his smile from his previous laugh faded. "But I'm here, and it is thanks to you."  
"What makes you think that?"

"Because you said you saw my father. You told me he said to you… 'make the will of man, known unto the divine' … do you know what that means?" He turned to face him, not loosening his grip.

"N-no."

"It's a quote from the Cosmogony." Prompto's eyes widened slightly, his pupils shrinking as his mind tried to decipher what Noctis was trying to say. "It's what the gods said to the first Oracle, when they chose her." Noctis spoke delicately. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, it was so silent as everyone watched Prompto. He could feel the eyes prying on him, yearning for response. Ignis leaned his head toward Gladio.

"What's he doing?"

"He's stood there like an Anak in headlights." Gladio responded quietly.

"I don't get what yo-!" Prompto was interrupted by Noctis placing his finger to Prompto's lips.

"Yes, you do." Noctis slowly stepped away from him and walked up to the runestone, his hand trailing out of Prompto's to reach up for the stone.

Prompto expected the same flashy lightshow as before. Purple thunder diving out of the stone, dancing around Noctis before he turned around, his eyes glowing a bright red. But nothing happened.

"He's sleeping." He uttered. Prompto raised his eyebrows in worry. "I want to know if it,s your job to wake him up again." Noctis trailed his hand down the runestone.

"I dunno about this, Noct."

"Let's just try." Noctis held his arm up. The shards of armiger started to appear and glitter around them.

"Noct…" Prompto was concerned, Noctis was still badly injured. Noct took a deep breath in, bracing himself for the recoil he would get from opening the armiger. It was a familiar nostalgic sound, the gentle ringing of the shards of armiger rapidly coming together to form the arms. Suddenly the shards collided flashing almost blindingly, and straight after the trident of the oracle appeared in Noct's hand, he yelped out in agony, his voice breaking as he shrieked falling on one knee. Prompto ran to him "NOCT!" He bellowed, followed by Ignis and Gladio. "Noct are you okay?!" he rubbed his lovers back gently. "Please stop!" Noct looked up at him, tears flooding out his eyes and streaming down his freckled cheeks. Noctis reached up and wiped them off one cheek. Prompto bit his lip and sniffled "Please don't hurt yourself purely for a hunch… please." He wept.

"It may pay you not to be so reckless, Noctis." Ignis said rubbing his back gently.

"Or…" He wheezed "It's worth the extra push for the sake of Lucis." He lifted up the trident, which despite the painful recoil, he'd managed to keep hold of, long enough for the weapon to form fully. Prompto stared at it still sniffling. He licked his top lip nervously.

"Even if I was, NOct, I'd have no idea what to freakin' do! Luna would have been taught from birth, man." He shook his head.

"I'll teach you." Noct said confidently. Prompto still hesitated. "Take the trident, Prompto."

"I'm scared." He bleated.

"I'm here- "  
"Its ordinary for you, Noct. All this is normal for you. I can't do anything like this… I'm not worth anything to a freaking god for them to want to make me an Oracle. You love me, I feel that, I really do but please stop trying to make me something I'm not!" He was shaking "I'm just some kid you went to school with." His voice shook.

"I'm not calling you an oracle based on your 'worth' damnit." Noctis scowled.

"You're desperate to think I'm something special, but I'm not."  
"Prompto, shut up!" Gladio bellowed. His shoulders jerked.

"Prompto, listen to me." Ignis voice opposed Gladio's by speaking in a far softer tone. "The first oracle was chosen by her willpower and ability to inspire a broken king." He reached for Prompto's shoulder.

"My _willpower_?"

"You're alive, Prompto. You feared everything, every nerve in your body has been shattered throughout this entire journey. But fear that you may, you never faltered to hold your ground." Prompto cocked an eyebrow not sure how to translate what he was saying.

"He's basically saying that despite you shitting yourself every 10 minutes, you kept on going, for Noct's sake." Prompto looked down to the floor.

"I don't get what's going on. I just wanted to be there for him, no matter what." Noct gently cupped the blond's cheek and leaned in kissing him softly. He held the kiss leaning into it. Noctis broke off slowly. "What if I'm not." He said quietly.

"Then it doesn't matter. You'll still be my chocobro." Prompto smiled through his tears.

"Alright… tell me what to do…your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3 (Appearance)

Noctis heaved himself to stand to his feet, he could feel the nerves shaking in his legs after being shaken by the pain. He inhaled through his nose and breathed out slowly.

"A-are you sure you're gunna be okay doing this?" Prompto asked for what must have been the 20th time. Noctis cracked his neck to un-stiffen the joints.

"Yeah." He nodded. He took Prompto's hand and pressed the Trident into it closing his fingers around the staff. The blond swallowed hard, still a bundle of nerves. "Don't worry, Ramuh is a nice guy."

"He's a god, Noct." He mewled.

"Nothing to do with it."

" _Everything_ to do with it." He elbowed him lightly. He clasped onto the staff with both hands tightly and looked up at the runestone. Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and held the staff also.

"Right, we need to get his attention." Noctis pulled him close so that Prompto's back was against his chest.

"And how do we do that?" Noct didn't really answer, he guided Prompto with the trident and helped him thrust it into the runestone. "WOAH!" It caught him off guard. "I thought maybe you meant, like, yelling his name or something, Noct!" He wailed, the stone lighting up a bright purple. Noctis chuckled.

"He's a heavier sleeper than that, trust me."

"I know someone heavier."

"Hey…" The stone shook, creating a rumbling sound that echoed throughout the cave. Talcott and Cindy stared up at the opening worrying for their friends inside.

"Should we go in?" Talcott asked, picking up his sword, but Cindy gently pushed his arm to place the weapon back down again.

"Nah, sweetie, they got it." She winked "Y'all don't need to worry 'bout those four. They're tougher than overcooked behemoth steak."

"Okay, Prompto, I'm gunna whisper something into your ear I want you to say it."

"U-uh okay?!" He was unsure, confused and quite scared. There was a stone shooting out random sparks of lightning bolts around them, making cracking noises, but these bolts were causing no damage, and were not hitting anyone. Noctis planted a kiss just under Prompto's ear before whispering into it, and Prompto nervously repeated what he was saying.

"Oh god, Ramuh, of thunder!" He yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the loud snaps. "I beseech thee, please come forth unto the covenant…" He was speaking quite slowly, so not to mess up. "…so that the king can rebuild the kingdom of light!" He suddenly went very quiet, the stone was still glowing but was no longer throwing out electricity. Prompto pulled the trident out and held it close to him, defensively. He didn't want a repeat of Altissia, for more than one reason. He remained in front of Noctis, who's as watching the stone. The cracks of the stone started to glow brighter before a large bolt shot out of the small hole in the roof of the cave and burst out through it.

Cindy and Talcott jumped back at the deafening crack and blinding light coming from the direction of the cave.

"HOLY SHIT!" The boy screamed "What's going on in there?" Cindy just watched the lights darting about erratically.

"Dunno, but I think it might be normal… get inside the van Talcott." She opened the door and climbed in after him.

Prompto could feel Noctis shaking, his arms still round him. His eyes were glowing bright just as they always did for the summon of a god. He whimpered and struggled to hold himself up, his weight slumping against Prompto.

"N-Noct!" The blond grabbed Noctis's arms, still gripping the trident in the other hand, and lowered himself to the floor slightly, letting Noct fall onto him. Ignis put his arm over Noct.

"Gladio! He's passed out, we need to retreat immediately. He's pushed himself too far!" He bellowed over the noise. Gladio acted quickly, scooping Noctis up. Ignis gripped Prompto's shoulder, struggling to evaluate his surroundings with so much noise. "Guide me out, Prompto, if you would!" Prompto nodded and stood, following Gladio out of the cave, ensuring Ignis did not fall behind. The lightning suddenly stopped and it went dark again, the four of them ran out of the cave to the truck. Cindy greeted them climbing out with Talcott following, and running towards them.

"Is everything okay? Is his majesty okay?"

"Noctis is fine, he has just surpassed his limit. He is recovering from an abysmal injury." Ignis panted. Talcott looked to the weapon that Prompto was clutching to his chest. He recognised it immediately.

"Prompto… is that…?" The blond looked at him

"Huh?"

"The Trident of the Oracle?" Prompto looked at the trident.

"I think so?"

"It is." Ignis confirmed.

"Does that mean Prompto is the new Oracle?" Talcott's gazed dashed between all 4 men then back at Cindy. Prompto his behind the handle of the Trident.

"It appears as though it may be true."

"How do you know?" Prompto was still hesitant to accept, perhaps because he struggled to grasp the concept of what the Oracle does, or perhaps how important they were compared to how important he felt he was.

"You woke up a god." Gladio cocked an eyebrow as if this was obvious information.

"I.. that was Noct."  
"Noctis can only call gods to his aid, Prompto. To awaken a god you must form a covenant with them for a specific task. In this case, you have forged this covenant on the basis that you will assist the King in rebuilding Lucis." Prompto looked back up at the Trident.

"In some respect, doesn't that make him some sort of Monarch of Tenebrae?" Gladio questioned Ignis.

"If the citizens of the beautiful fallen Tenebrae wish it, then so it may be. We would have to find out and he would be required to prove himself."

"UHH…" He gripped the Trident tightly "How do I prove myself to an entire country?"

"They hold a lot of faith in the oracle, Prompto." Gladio reinstated. Prompto shook his head.

"And what if they find out where I'm from?"

"So what if they do?"

"Unless you forgot, I'm from Niflheim, who happened to be, you know, the guys who _murdered_ their monarchy, and _destroyed_ their country." His voice was high pitched, fuelled with fear and disbelieve. His breathing quickened as his body started to panic. Ignis grabbed his arm.

" _Calm down_ …" He said sternly "Calm down…" He repeated softly. Prompto tried to yank his arm out of Ignis's grip, but he just grabbed him with his other hand. "Their Monarchy died at the hands of Lucians. All three of them."

"Tell that to Tenebrae, see how that works out for you." The blond scowled. Ignis sighed.

"You are not Niflheim. You are Prompto. How many times do I have to remind you that you do not represent that country?"

"It won't seem like that to so many people who have had their lives ruined by them."

"When Gladio, Noctis and I went to Tenebrae and found it in ruin, do you want to know who else we found there?" Ignis was refusing to let go of Prompto's arms. The blond didn't answer him. He was trembling too much to muster any more words.

"Nifs." Gladio answered. "We found an entire army of Nifs…"

" _Defending….._ the city." Prompto looked up at Ignis.

"Defending…" He mumbled.

"A whole army of them. Fending off daemons and evacuating citizens to safety." Prompto swallowed hard, trying to stop his shaking. "Deep breaths, Prompto." He let go of his arms and rubbed both of his shoulders gently giving them a reassuring squeeze. Prompto pressed his head to Iggy's chest, still holding the Trident close to him.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered, trying not to burst out into tears.

"We will guide you." Ignis wrapped his arms tightly round him.

"Guys, its getting cold, we should head back so Noct can rest up." Gladio said realising that the unconscious King was starting to shiver in his sleep. They agreed, loaded up into the truck and headed back to Hammerhead.

Noct was wrapped up warm on one of the double beds in the caravan. Prompto lay beside him and attempted to watch him, but dozed off after a short while, holding the Kings hand. Noctis woke to his sleeping freckled face being his first sight and he smiled warmly. He gently let go of his hand and reached up brush his hair from his face and stroke his cheek. Prompto's eyes twitched and he opened his eyes yawning.

"Mmm, awake before me?" He mumbled "That's a first." He chuckled.

"What happened after I passed out?" He asked

"Ramuh stopped the summon."

"And the Trident?"

"Oh." Prompto sat up reaching over Noct to behind him to pick the heavy artefact up off the bed. Noctis smiled broadly. "It didn't disappear when you passed out."

"Because it's not in my Armiger anymore." Noctis slowly pushed himself to sit up.

"You wanna put it back?"  
"It's not mine anymore." He looked at the blond to see his reaction.

"R-right. So we gotta carry this round with us everywhere now?" He lay it between them.

"Sorta?" Noctis chuckled. "You know you can summon your guns at will because of the little bit of magic I gave all you guys?"

"Yeah…"

"Do the same with the Trident." He indicated it on the bed.

"S-so you really think I'm the Oracle?" He looked down at it.

"I know you are." Noctis leaned over kissing him softly. Prompto slide his hand across the bed to Noct's and entwined their fingers. Noct leaned further, pushing Prompto to lie down, straddling him keeping their lips locked in the kiss. Prompto didn't break away from the kiss, his heart rate rose as hairs started to stand on end. It's been so long since this, it felt nice, though Prompto suddenly remembered where they're were, and gently broke the kiss placing his hand on Noct's cheek.

"Ahah…" he laughed nervously. "As much as I'm craving this right now, Gladio's awake." He smiled slightly sadly. Noct let out a raspy laugh.

"Right… as soon as we are alone though…." He grinned, making his lover blush darkly and turn his head to the side. It had been so long that he had forgotten what it was like to feel Noct's touch. They rolled so Prompto was on top, he slid his legs either side of Noct's waist and sat up. Noct ran his hands up his lovers thighs admiring him. "What are you blushing for?" The king chuckled.

"I dunno." Prompto snorted slightly pulling his shirt up to cover his blush, his tummy peeking out from underneath. Noct nibbled his lip, his hand sneaking under the shirt to feel the definition of the muscles across Prompto's stomach. His eyebrows raised slightly, surprised to feel the difference compared to before where his tummy was smooth.

"You've been working out."

"Well if you count relentless daemon slaying as working out, sure." He chuckled. He peered over his shoulder at Gladio who was busy engrossed in a book, lying down in bed besides a sleeping Iggy. Prompto pouted a little disappointed. It wasn't unusual for the two to get up to stuff under the sheets while the others slept nearby.

"How about we go for a walk?" Noct said quietly, his thumbs tracing Prompto's inner thighs. The blond thought for a few moments, reluctant to decline.

"You're still hurt."

"You mean I have to resist until I'm better?" He tugged at Prompto's shirt. Prompto suddenly felt a heavy rock in his chest. He tried to think of the last time they were together, but then realised that the last time he'd even been touched by someone, was without consent. Before Noctis disappeared they hadn't had any time to be affectionate with each other, and Prompto had spent 10 years with it hanging over him. He pushed Noct's hands off him, his hands shaking. He sat up. "Prompto?" And shuffled back slightly. Gladio glanced up from his book. "What's wrong?" The blond wasn't answering, he could just feel his heart rate rising and all he could hear was his own heartbeat. Noct reached toward his shoulder wanting to snap him out of it. "Prompto, what's wrong?" Gladio sat up, Ignis woke slowly to the movement and noise.

"What's going on?" He said sitting up also. Prompto scurried off the bed and fumbled at the door handle of the caravan. Noctis stood, placing a hand on Prompto's back, being as tentative as he could. Prompto didn't respond well, his breathing quickened and he span around, back against the door, he was trapped, as caravans don't offer a lot of space, he had cupboards either side of him, Noctis in front and a door he couldn't get open behind him.

"Noct, back away!" Gladio said sternly. Noctis looked up at him confused.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Gladio pulled him back, Ignis pushing past them, as Prompto slid down the door panting and shaking.

"Shh, easy." He said softly.  
"Gladio, what the fuck is going on? Why is he freaking out?" Gladio dismissed him as he dialled into his phone. "Gladio, answer me!"

"Cor!" He dismissed again "Get to the van, he's having another attack."

"What? 'Another attack'? Gladiolus _answer me!"_ He yelled, Prompto jumped and covered his ears.

"Noctis I must ask you not to yell." Ignis said, still keeping his voice soft. He pulled Prompto away from the door, and moments later Cor opened it, kneeling on the floor behind Prompto wrapping both his arms round him tightly. Ignis held his hands squeezing them.

"Easy, I got you." He said quietly to him, gently rocking him. "Back into the room, Prompto, we are all here. Noctis is here." He squeezed tightly so Prompto couldn't move his arms. Noct shoved Gladio to the side and caught Prompto's expression or pure fear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's going on?" They all looked at Noctis, unsure what to say.

"Noctis, come here, but slowly." Ignis said beckoning him over. Noctis did, kneeling with them. Ignis then took his hands and pushed Prompto's into them. "Hold onto them tightly." He did so without hesitating, and kissed his hands.

"Prompto, please. What's wrong-"  
"Don't ask him that, not now. Right now, we just need to work on him calming down." Cor said to him quite sternly.

"I'm getting the impression this is a regular occurrence." Noct said looking at the three of them, he didn't get an answer, before looking back to Prompto. "Prom, please… It's okay. I'm here." He kissed his hands again gently, he felt Prompto's grip tighten. Cor stroked his hair, still hushing him. "I'm here… you're okay. You're safe." He let go of one hand and slowly reached to his face stroking his cheek with his thumb. He opened his eyes to look at Noct. "We got you…" He kissed his fingers again. Cor nodded at him, loosening his grip.

"I'm sorry." The blond squeaked. "I didn't want you to see me like this." His voice was trembling

"Shh, it's okay now." He held his arms out, Cor gently pushed him towards Noct who hugged him tightly. He looked back up at Cor. "What's going on?" He put his hand on Prompto's head cradling him tightly.

"Panic attack."  
"Yeah, well I gathered that. Why?" He asked again, Prompto shook his head. Noct stroked his hair and looked at Cor questioningly. Cor gently took Prompto's hand.

"It might benefit you to open up to him Prompto. You did to us."  
"I can't." He bleated. Noct kissed the top of his head.

"What if someone else tells me." Noct said as softly as possible, "I want to help."

"I can't let you know." He sniffled, his voice trembling, Noct could feel his heart starting to race again.

"Prompto, shh." He rocked him gently "I just want to help you." Cor squeezed his hand moving closer to the boys.

"I'm not saying give him details. Noct will understand."

"It'll hurt him." Prompto started sobbing and shaking again.

"There is nothing you can do to hurt me, Prompto."

"It hurts me." He squeezed Cor's hand. "I feel like I betrayed you!" He sobbed into Noct's shoulder.

"Prompto. I know you haven't betrayed me." He said sternly. "If you feel like you did then I forgive you."  
"You don't even k-know—" He lost his breath from his crying. Cor rubbed his back still holding his hand. "—know what h-happened!"

"I forgive you." Noctis said softly but surely.

"I don't forgive me." He cried into Noct's neck, Noct just about made out what he said even though it was muffled.

Cor and Noctis helped him back up onto the bed and sat either side of him, Noctis has his arm over his shoulder holding him close.

"I won't force you to talk about it." Noct said quietly to him.

"We all have our different methods of coping with our struggles, Prompto. I think it's about time you found your method." Cor gently pat his back. The blond eventually glanced up at his comrades around him.

"I still don't know… if I can talk about it." His voice was croaky, his throat dry. His face was aching, it felt like it had been on fire. Ignis reached towards the sink and got him a drink. "Thanks, Iggy." He sipped it slowly.

"Noctis, may I talk with you alone?" Ignis said.

"Sure." He looked at Prompto "You'll be okay, yeah?"

"I'll be fine, Noct." The king kissed his cheek before standing and following his advisor out of the caravan. Noct closed the door, catching a glimpse of Prompto leaning into Cor who rubbed his back again. He walked alongside his advisor as he always did before. Noctis couldn't shake the fact it felt different. He watched how he walked, and he could tell Ignis had adjusted everything about his demeanour, his gait, everything he did had changed slightly to adjust to his compromised senses. He could tell that Ignis was listening closely to Noct's footsteps. Ignis broke Noct's train of thought when he spoke up.

"It is not my place to tell you what Prompto has experienced."

"I understand."  
"I do, however, feel it's important that you know…" Ignis stopped walking so that he could concentrate. "He's struggled these ten years." Noctis looked up at him.

"I didn't meant to leave you –"  
"Stop right there." Ignis said sternly "This is no grounds for you to begin self-criticism. We know very well that what happened that night was not a choice. It was ordained. Your 10-year absence is not cause and effect for the events that took place." Ignis was still 'looking' at him. As if attempting to reinforce his statement with eye contact. Possibly more out of habit than anything else. "Night terrors." He said, the King glanced up at him again

"What?"  
"He has them far less often, with you around." Ignis sounded relieved.

"He has nightmares?" Ignis nodded

"We were there for him. Best we could be, but we all did walk our own paths. I feel it did us all the world of good, though Gladio and I did take turns to check up on him."

"How would he be doing?"  
"It varied." He sighed. Noct rubbed the back of his neck.

"What else?"  
"Just… please mind his arms. That code print…"  
"What about it?"  
"My sense of touch has heightened, somewhat. I can tell the skin on the top of his right wrist, is scarred significantly. Gladio has confirmed that there is evidence of him… attacking himself." He shook his head slightly. Noct grit his teeth.

"What the hell did he go through in Gralea?" He sighed, it was rhetorical, Ignis knew that, but felt Noct should be aware.

"Gralea, is only a portion of the issues."

"What?"  
"As Gladio had stated, when Prompto was separated from us, that Ardyn had probably got his mitts on him. He was not wrong."

"Ignis…"  
"Hm?"  
"What about you?" Noctis had to ask, while it was the topic.

"Myself?" Ignis asked surprised. "I'm quite alright." He smiled, but something still gave Noctis a niggling feeling.

"You can come to me anytime, too, you know that, right?"

"You've no need to pay any concern to me. I'm alright." He straightened his glasses. "Just concentrate on Prompto."  
"…how would you calm him down?" Noctis was still concerned but detected Ignis redirecting the conversation to avoid the topic.

"Your voice."  
"My _voice_?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Playing videos back would calm him from night terrors at least, or even cheer him up on a particularly rough day."

"And these attacks?"

"You'll have to ask Cor."

"Cor?" Noct glanced back towards the van where Cor was stepping out waving to the blond who was leaning on the frame. Prompto looked up at Noct and Ignis and waved at them, as if nothing had happened.

"Prompto was able to open up to him. Gladio and I don't actually know the entirety of what he experienced back in Niflheim. We just know… well we get the idea, let's just say." He started to walk back towards the caravan. "Cor, however, knows exactly what he went through. So, if we were ever unable to calm him, we took him to Cor." Noctis glanced over to Cor who was walking towards them, when Ignis recognised the footsteps, he stopped. "Mr Leonis." He greeted. Cor chuckled

"Good morning."

"Cor." Noct nodded. "He's feeling better, now." He assured.

"Does this happen often?"  
"No, but I would prefer it be not at all, given the choice. I wish my calls out to see you boys would be on nicer terms."  
"I apologise, Cor." Ignis said softly  
"Don't." He shook his head "Honestly, I would only worry if I knew that he would be struggling. All 4 of you are important, it is my duty to ensure your wellbeing." He bowed to Noct

"If you need anything, your Majesty, you know who you can call, but I must be off." Noct nodded at him

"Thank you."


End file.
